


First Dance

by Melody_Jade



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people skated around each other in a courtyard smoothed over by ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).



Two people skated around each other in a courtyard smoothed over by ice. One figure was resplendent in a shimmering pale blue gown, and she moved gracefully on the ice, twirling and spinning as though she was one with the ice. The other, a figure in a green dress and a fiery mop of hair, though less graceful on the ice was no less confident, an exuberant grin on her face as she skated a rough approximation of a traditional Highlands dance.  
  
They spiraled closer and closer to each other, eventually coming together in the center of the courtyard. Hands linked, their separate dances melted into one, the agility and sharp movements of one contrasting and complementing nicely with the fluidity and smoothness of the other.  
  
At last the music came to an end, and the couple slowed to a stop, having eyes for no one else but each other. With joy alighting their faces, they moved even closer together and their lips met in a slow kiss as around them, the people of Arendelle and visitors from Scotland and all over the world joined them on the ice in celebration of the royal wedding of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Merida of the Highlands.


End file.
